Baby Bump
by black neko hime
Summary: Amu's in America. and Pregnant? Who's the father? What in the world is going on! Guess we'll have to find out. Don't hate me. Tell me what you think!
1. prolouge

Bobbi (my chara ): So you decided to write something serious, huh..

Black Neko Hime: Hmm.. I guess…

Bobbi: -slaps own forehead-

Amu: -comes in studio- Oh. Hey, sensei! What's up?

BNH: -smirks.- Don't call me sensei! I only have a kindergarten diploma… Trying to make me feel old… Call me, Geni…

Amu:-reads script- --turns red—

Ikuto and Tadase: (already read it) Who is it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baby Bump

prolouge

"Would you like to accept the charges for a collect call from America?" The operator asked.

"Hai—err—Yes ..." Mrs. Hinamori replied. Of course she'd take the call! Her fourteen year old daughter was in America.

"Hello, Momma." Amu replied. Her voice sounded slightly off. Like something was bothering her.

**Amu's POV **

_Can I do this?_

I breathed in deeply. "Mom I… see I'm…"

_I mean can I REALLY do this? I know she's getting nervous. Sorry momma…_

"I'm pregnant." I bit my lip and shifted my wait nervously. _ What's done is done. I can't really eat my words… Or can I? …No it's NOT possible._

Mom started laughing. "Be more serious Amu! I know you better than that. All your morals. All your ideals… You wouldn't just give it all up for some random stray kid you don't even know!"

_She believes me. She knows that I'm not a liar. Especially about something this important_…

My eyes got rounder and larger if possible. "I know him. We met in Japan! Three years ago. On my first day at Seiyo. Everything—the whole courtship, I mean—happened right under your nose! You just didn't realize it…"

My words were a knife. Her heart was the victim's skin. Her tears were the blood. I was the murderer. …Penetrating…

Now she was sobbing. She didn't say anything. What could she say? That it was a lie? That I was too innocent? …Too much of a good kid for something like that to happen?

"But nothing ever happens the first time." She said.

_Wow. I didn't expect something like that…_ _But I can respond…_

"Really? How would you know?! And besides… Who said it was the first time?"

Her breath hitched I heard it. I was in California. She was in Tokyo. But I heard it. _ Sorry Momma!_ I thought again. But I didn't say it.

"So I want to get married. I want to marry him. I already sent you the papers. You just have to sign and send it back." I said maintaining my cool-and-spicy character throughout the entire conversation. However I could feel it weakening. "You can meet him after the wedding. As soon as we get back to Japan! I promise."

She probably thought I was trying to convince her. Really I was breaking.

She believed me. My mother knew I was telling her the truth. But should she really believe me? The woman was too gullible…

Her voice came out weak. "Alright, Amu. If this is what YOU want… " I could almost see Mama sitting by the phone crying alone. I already knew that Papa and Ami were gone from the quiet of the house.

It came into my head again… my conscience. _I'm so sorry Mama._

"Bye Amu."

"Bye Mama."

Then she hung up. I didn't I just held the phone close to my chest tighter. Then I closed my eyes, squeezed my mouth shut and cried. I cried until my back slid down the wall. I continued crying quietly as the pay phone repeated its annoying message for the twentieth time. "…If you'd like to make a call…"

Then I heard footsteps around the corner. So I ducked into my room and shut the door silently. It was the chaperons coming to check up on everybody. It was midnight. Lights out was two hours ago. My roommate was snoring loudly. She was a good friend of mine.

Momma didn't know how many of my schoolmates and_ friends_ were here…

In Japan

Mrs. Hinamori is just as her daughter imagined her. She stayed by the phone crying until she had no more tears. Her husband and younger daughter were having a father-daughter date. (Which, in all reality, isn't too far from girl's night out… lol It is the Hinamori family. Nothing is normal with them)

She walked upstairs to her room and went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobbi: Please review if you want this story to continue!

3.  :p : P : B BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	2. Chapter 1: what in the world

Black Neko Hime: This chapter is dedicated to Mikan-citrus fruits. Thank you!!

Chapter 1: Are you serious!?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good thing today's Saturday." Typical Amu, sleeping in late… "Just what woke me up?" She asked looking at the clock on her nightstand. …and talking to things.

"Wakey, wakey, Amu-chan!" Ran screamed at the top of her miniature cheerleader lungs. The little pink haired chara sure was early for 5 on a Saturday.

"Ah. Ran, it was you." Amu said pin-pointing her reason for being awake. She turned over and closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back into that dream place called sleep.

"But Amu-chan, you have to get up!!" Ran whined. Then she pulled Amu's hair and said, "You'll want to see this!"

_**Amu's POV**_

_This better be good._ I thought. I stood up out of bed. "Even Miki didn't have to wake up." I whined. Ran tugged harder on my pink hair.

"That's enough!" I yelled chasing in Ran around.

Ran squealed then yelled at Suu to wake Miki. She'll want to see this, too."

_I'm serious it better be good!!_ I thought again while putting on a robe and opening the door.

What I saw was Tadase attempting to fight Ikuto. Tadase may be taller than me, but he's no match for Ikuto. It's enough to make you laugh. Tadase is like a third shorter than Ikuto. Thankfully, I've had experience with this sight so I didn't make a sound.

"Stop fighting! Stop fighting!" Some of the parent-chaperons chorused. _ Idiots. That's useless. Making those to get off of each others' nerves is an impossible feat._ I thought while I stared. Rima was sitting on a beach towel by our door. I sat down next to her. She looked up warily. Her expression changed into a sly, yet cautious smile.

"Welcome to the show, Amu." Rima said in her usual quiet voice. Rima had the kind of voice that if you weren't listening for it you wouldn't notice that she was talking and in this situation it was perfect.

"What's it about _this_ time?" Amu whispered back, rubbing her temples as she watched the fourteen –year-old punch air where the nineteen year-old had been moments before. _At least they're not in character change this time…_

Amu picked up one of the unopened water bottles that Rima was selling. Amu was one of Rima's few important people so she just had it like that. ;P (sorry, losers.)

"You want to know what they're fighting over?" Rima asked with a thoroughly amused face. She turned to Amu. "It's about you. Or should I say, a rumor about you…"

_Flashback_

"I thought we didn't have to get up early." Whined a sleepy eyed Yaya to her roommate.

Her roommate, Geni replied. "Something must have happened… Man, I knew I should have gone to bed earlier…"

Yaya perked up. Her eyes got starry. "I wonder what it is. What happened? What happened?" She bounced up and down and looked at the parent- chaperons who were coming down the hall noisily. They all looked rather ticked-off.

Geni covered Yaya's mouth in an attempt to shut the bubbily girl up. _What the—Is she drunk or something_?! "Shut up." The brown skinned girl whispered. "If they don't notice us they'll keep talking and we'll find out what they're talking _about_." Geni released her hyper-active roommate. _God, help me. I don't know how long I can deal with this chick…_

"How could something like this happen?" One adult asked the others. "We paid special attention to this floor."

"Those idiots!" Another exclaimed. "Why would they put all of the trouble kids on the same floor. And then, to make it worse put a nineteen year –old as the chaperon!"

"WAIT A MINUTE! Do you think…?"

"No it couldn't be! He's 19, why would such a hot and mature guy go after a little girl like Amu Hinamori?"

"How would you know?" Asked a more authoritative man who looked about 40. "They came from the same town. I think they know each other. Have **you** ever observed that boy? He _constantly _hits on her. I was worried he'd mess with my daughter, but he didn't…"

"…But to get her PREGNANT!" shouted woman from the group.

"How do you even know it was him?" Asked the youngest member of the group who was about 25. "Everyone's always so quick to accuse young adults… How do you know it wasn't some other boy…"

Yaya's eyes were huge. She was shocked speechless. "Amu is… Amu is… AMU IS PREGNANT!!!"

And that's how the rumor was started that the cool-and-spicy Hinamori Amu was soon to be a mother.

_Flashback end_

"Oh man." Amu mumbled.

"Big time." Rima agreed. "About to get even worse. Look who's coming. It's the chaperons…"

"Oh s—"

"My ears are rated PG" Rima said.

"I was about to say shoot…" Amu lied.

"Just tell me now, Amu. Is it true? I'll back whatever story you tell. Just tell me the truth…" Rima said.

"It was a lie." Amu said. "I swear."

"I don't swear."

"Fine. I _**promise**_. Good?"

"Perfect. Now think fast! I held off the dogs while you slept. But you've been spotted."

**Amu POV**

_What in the world!? _ _How does __**everyone **__know what I told my mother?_ I wondered over and over… "I guess they heard you." Miki whispered. She must just love to state the obvious. My charas are such brats…

"Hinamori, come with me please." The youngest chaperon said. She looked to be about 24-ish. She opened my bedroom door with her key card and walked in. Unfortunately this girl didn't care who saw. She talked in her normal voice.

Ikuto was momentarily distracted and so was Tadase. Unfortunately, Tadase recovered quicker and Ikuto got slapped. _Wow, Tadase is more of a whimp than I thought. He hits like a girl!!!_ The other kids were talking about me. Some were talking about the fight. Yaya stared at me and just said over and over two words: "Amu" and "pregnant."

"I guess we know how everyone found out…" Ran murmured looking dead at Yaya. (Pepe is sleeping)

Rima and a few other kids were taking pictures of everything and everyone. Other kids such as Yaya's roommate were videotaping for youtube. My life was officially OVER.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I would like to apologize to all my readers for not posting this chapter sooner. I won't give my long excuse right now. PM me if you want to know…

Bobbi: So here's the third chapter.

xXxXxXx

**Normal POV**

The young chaperon sat on the bed closest to the door, which just so happened to be Amu's. The other bed belonged to Rima and had a note taped to it saying "**Sit Here and Die"** in bold red letters. So Amu stood directly in front of the girl –err—young chaperon with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" The cool-and-spicy queen said with a voice full of obvious irritation.

"Who's the father?" The woman asked shortly, not even bothering to give her name.

"Is that really any of your business?"

Amu's question was answered with another question. "Do you really want to go home? You signed a contract before you were accepted into this leadership program about not having sex during the time here. What you do at home, little girl, that's your business. However, when you get people who are uninvolved into trouble that makes it go beyond you…"

Amu raised an eyebrow as if she had no idea what was going on. "First who said I had sex? Second, who do you THINK I am 'getting in trouble?'" (She did air quotes while saying getting in trouble)

"Amu," the woman looked up at a rather infuriated Amu saying, "it's kind of obvious. If you are pregnant than you did it with somebody. I personally don't care. All I want to do is clear my friend's name."

Amu glared at the lady. She was ticked. The lady's name tag read: Christine Jones. She had shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Well one thing was certain, Christine Jones had better be glad she was a chaperon or Amu would have punched her out. Actually, she was still considering it.

"I'm not pregnant, Baka." Amu said. Christine didn't know what 'baka' meant and took at as a worse word than it was. Which pleased Amu just a little bit. "Someone I know invented that whole rumor to create a little situation."

"Really Amu?" She asked in voice drenched in sarcasm. "That just makes so much sense. On a more serious note," Christine pulled a little box out of her purse. It was a pregnancy test. "Go in the bathroom, take the test. If you really are prego you and you're baby's daddy are on the next flight to Japan."

Amu snatched the box from Christine. "Oh, so he's Japanese. Since you know so much more about my life than I do why don't you just TELL _ME_ who the father is?" She mumbled locking the bathroom door.

Christine, who was still sitting on Amu's bed began looking around the room. On the nightstand between Amu's bed and the wall was a picture of Ikuto. He looked really good in it. Next to that there was a smaller picture of Amu and Ikuto they were licking an ice cream cone and was he looking at her in a teasing way.

"Dang." Christine mumbled. If any of the other chaperones saw these pictures Ikuto's bags would be packed in an instant. If it's not obvious, Christine likes Ikuto.

She was staring deeply at his portrait when Amu came back in her room. "I told you." Amu said holding up the test and then properly disposing of it.

While Amu was in the bathroom again (she figured it was time to change out of her pink pajama shorts and tee-shirt (just so you know all the kids were in pajamas in the hall that morning)) Christine looked at the pictures on Amu and Rima's mirror. Other than Midori, Ami, Yaya and of course themselves, there were only pictures of guys taped to the border of the full length mirror.

"Hm. She was quick with that test. The little hussy must have had practice."

"I heard that, Chris." Amu said from the other end of the room fully dressed and ready for Christine to leave. But she'd been ready for their little chat to end long before.

Christine turned around quickly. She was obviously startled. Amu smirked. "Now if you can't convince all those other chaperones that I didn't _do_ anything and I have to take another urine test I won't be the only one irritated. Got it?"

Christine glared and left.

Amu plopped down on her bed. Rima came into the room. "What'd she want?" Rima asked in a voice that she used around very few people. When I say VERY FEW PEOPLE, what I mean is only Amu.

"Same thing everyone out there wants. To know if I'm pregnant." She sighed before adding defensively, "Which I'm not."

"Alright. Alright already. I already believed you when you promised. Do you know who started this?"

Amu looked away.

"Amu."

"…"

AMU."

"… um… Yeah." Rima just stared at her wordlessly waiting for Amu to continue. "It was me."

"It was you…" Rima said out loud. Digesting the information. "Amu, I have a question." Rima asked in a near monotone.

"…What is it?"

"I would just like to know: WHAT THE HE—

"RIMA." Amu said sternly, standing to face her best friend who was obviously losing her mind.

Rima exhaled. "What is going ON, Amu?"

"It's… Ikuto." Rima inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. Amu rushed on cutting Rima off before she could open her mouth. "Easter's hired an assassin to…" Her voice had trailed off, but Rima understood. "Well anyway. When we were on the plane he got a text from that assassin. They – the assassin—said that if he's not having a child or anything then there's no reason NOT to kill him. There IS a reason—PLENTY of reasons!" Amu broke down crying. Rima rubbed Amu's back in an attempt to consol her.

Amu suddenly started laughing in a hysterical and bitter way. Suddenly she found it all funny. That Rima was comforting her. That she'd lied to her mom. That the only that could save her boyfriend was a baby…

Amu pushed her palm into her eye and brushed her hand upward moving her bangs out of her face.

"So I've decided…" Amu began. Then she stopped.

"Decided… What?" Rima nudged.

"I'm going to marry Ikuto. I'm going to give him that baby."

Rima looked at Amu with wide-eyed terror.

"B-bu-But, Amu, you're only fourteen years old!" Rima sputtered attempting to guide her friend to find some other solution. "You—you can't have a baby. You'll—I mean what if… What if something… happens? To you?"

Amu didn't answer. She just stood there biting her lips and staring at her best friend. She looked scared. Genuinely afraid.

Rima drew in an unsteady breath and pulled Amu down into a hug. She couldn't let Amu see her cry.

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No._ The word pulsated through Rima like a life force, and for her, at this very moment… it was.

_No._


End file.
